


Troubled Relationship

by AlphaExPrototype



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Ejaculation, F/M, Inigo keeps hurting Morgan’s feelings, Kissing, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pregnant Lucina, Pregnant Morgan, Premature Ejaculation, Sex, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaExPrototype/pseuds/AlphaExPrototype
Summary: Morgan and Inigo’s relationship haven’t been on the best of terms, as the flirtatious dancer kept breaking his promise to Morgan.Morgan, who soon decided that enough is enough! That she had to do something about it right now!(Might contain multiple lemon chapters)





	1. Breaking Up!

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be featuring some backstories/prequels. It’s not necessary to read them, because the main focus is between Morgan and Inigo’s relationship. 
> 
> But feel free to read them anyways!

Ever since Morgan and Inigo started dating with the whole shenanigans of finding Inigo a soulmate. When in reality, it was actually Morgan, who he'd been searching for. However their relationship soon had many troubles, Inigo promised Morgan would stop flirting with other girls except with her. But the dancer found this rather difficult, while he subconsciously kept hitting on women, even when Morgan was around or beside him. At first she tried to ignore all of this, until it became a bit too problematic.

 

Morgan had enough of this nonsense! While she waited for him in their bedroom this morning at 8 o'clock. When Inigo enters the room he could immediately feel the menacing aura from his girlfriend and he knew that he's in serious trouble, as Morgan stares at him with fury!

 

"Inigo, I think it's about time we broke up! If you can't keep your promise, then you clearly can't keep me around!" Morgan lashes at him with venom in her tone. She's at her limit of tolerance. Inigo remembered the promise he made a long time ago and he broke it again and again and again. This time it send his suffering girlfriend to her edge, he knew he had to apologize right here and right now.

 

"Morgan, my dear. I'm sorry, I just can't handle myself. But I swear I promi—" Inigo approaches Morgan, only for her cut him off and started lashing out and pounds Inigo's chest with her fists as she began crying.

 

"You! You promised! That you would stop flirting with other women!" Inigo felt bad, he knew he just couldn't handle it.

 

"AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!!!" Now she was screaming and started throwing all of her books from the shelves towards Inigo.

 

All Inigo did was stand still, taking in every hit. He deserved it, he thought, this is his punishment. Morgan deserved a better man than him, he wanted to kill himself for this. But he couldn't do that either, it'll just drive Morgan into insanity with his suicide.

 

"I'm sorry that I wasn't a good boyfriend, but I understand that you want to break up. But know this I'll always love you and I'll die for you, even if you requested me to do so."

 

The dancer would do anything for the love of his life; even if it costed him his life.

 

"Great! First you break your promise, now you want me to ask you to kill yourself!? It's bad enough that I'm having **our child** , while you kept going at it with other women."

 

 _Wait..... Our child? Is— I got her?_ Inigo is definitely in the state of shock, he remembered the day the two had sex for the first time. He could still picture every detail of Morgan's ginormous smooth and creamy breasts that he felt for the first time, as he moulded them using his hands gently. The way the two intertwined as he screws her at the very same bed they share right now, the moment he could feel every bit of her walls tightening around his long cock as Morgan gasped for air from all that panting. Every bit of second they spent making love, he treasured it all as if it was his last. Well, it looks like it surely is his last with her.

 

It was a night he could never forget, indeed he thought he had pulled out when he reached his limit, he didn't think that he had climaxed some inside her before pulling his long cock outside her tight vagina. He was worried about having a child with Morgan, surely Robin would immensely take out his strongest spell and cast it to the dancer.

 

Inigo now noticed that Morgan's definitely pregnant, he could clearly see a small bump in her belly and all that morning sickness that she's been going through most mornings.

 

Inigo can't possibly forgive himself, if he let their child grow up with a depressed mother and without a father. He knew what he had to do, it was now or never.

 

Inigo got down on his knees and begged Morgan. "Morgan I'm sorry, please don't break up with me. You're the only one who's ever loved me back. I promise to look after our child, I don't want him or her to grow up with a full family." Morgan couldn't believe anything whatsoever that came out of Inigo's mouth. To her, she heard everything as garbage; not wanting to deal with him anymore. That was the last straw, she couldn't take anything anymore, she **HATED** him.

 

In her vicious moment lowered, she spoke on a low cold voice. "Get. Out.... We're done Inigo.... Ju—just get out, please...."

 

Inigo has done it, the one he loved; the only one that ever loved him decided to break up their relationship. "I'm sorry Morgan... I'll be on my way." His voice was about to break, while he prevented himself from crying from a heartbreak. Inigo leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Before he could fully close it, Morgan's quiet crying could be heard as she soon dug herself deep on the bed's pillows, drying her tears on it.

 

Inigo didn't know what to do, but he's ready to face every consequences that he'll receive.

 

———To Be Continued———


	2. One Night Stand (Prequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan wanted Inigo to prove that she was the only girl he’d ever love. To do this, Inigo expresses his love by having sex with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before Inigo and Morgan breaking up their relationship.
> 
> (This chapter has lemon/smut)
> 
> The next chapter will be a continuation of chapter 1.

 

It's been a few weeks since the two have started dating. Morgan has been annoyed recently as Inigo kept hitting on every girl he encountered as the two walked by towards the castle. Inigo sure is a lucky man to have the princess of Ylisse as his girlfriend, who happens to be the daughter of princess Lucina and grandmaster Robin of Ylisse.

 

Today Morgan had to scold the dancing swordsman for his ridiculous actions inside their bedroom. "Inigo, I thought you promised me that you'd stop flirting with other females? Do I have to keep reminding you?" She let out a huge sigh, she didn't know what to do with. Morgan couldn't even understand why he loved her in the first place, if he'd only keep hurting her.

 

"I'm sorry my dear, I promised to stop and I'll keep my word for it!" Inigo said his words with absolute pride on it.

 

"Oh yeah? Then prove it, that you actually love me. That you wouldn't choose any other women." She crosses her arms and gave him an intimidating look, although her cute face couldn't intimidate anyone.

 

"There's only one way I can prove my love to you my dearest Morgan..." Inigo talked in a very seductive tone, as he began undressing himself; starting with his top. While he exposed his well toned pecks and rock hard six pack abs, Morgan just watched in shock as she blushes brightly. The view was just too handsomely for her to handle.

 

"Do you like what you're seeing, huh baby? Or do you wanna see more down below?" Right now Inigo starts to take his pants off, leaving him only with his underwear. Morgan shifts her eyes downwards and saw the man's huge bulge, this made her face brighter than ever, looking as if she was tomato.

 

Morgan didn't believe that their love would go this far. I mean she's always had thoughts of wanting to make love with Inigo on the bed, but she just didn't except it to be this soon! Morgan's body began to heat up, she wanted this opportunity to have sex with him right here and right now, she was done with kissing. Now is the time to take it to the next level.

 

Morgan was more reckless and impatient as she began undressing herself rather quickly. This caught Inigo's sight immediately, what he saw next turned him on. He'd never seen Morgan so bare in his entire life. Her hourglass shaped figure is so darn perfect! Her wide hips that would definitely help her during labor a lot easier. Not to mention about Morgan's titan of breasts, they were definitely a double d size. Surely Inigo's glad that Morgan didn't inherit Lucina's flat chest and bum.

 

Inigo couldn't help but focus his sight on Morgan's erect pink puffy nipples and her large bright aerola. All Morgan could do was shyly sit down naked in their bed exposed. She shyly looked back at his lower thighs and saw Inigo's erect penis poking through his boxers.

 

"Oh my Inigo, you must be suffocating down there!" Inigo subconsciously didn't notice that he had an erection for her and he blushed at her comment. He wanted to seduce her, but she seemed to have turned the tides.

 

Inigo soons join his girlfriend at the bed as he takes off his boxers. His banana sprung up, pointing towards Morgan. _Oh my god! He's soo big! How!? How is he going to fit inside me?_

All the young tactician did was stare nervously at the man's snake like member.

 

"Umm... ah, so how do we do this?" Morgan asks nervously. "I guess you and I will just have to wing it baby." Inigo grabs Morgan's cheeks gently and kisses her in the mouth with full passion. Soon the kiss went from romantic to a tongue fight, as the two lovers explored each other's wet cavern. Inigo wanted to state his 'Alpha male' by wrestling Morgan's tongue as the two battled for dominance. Morgan was surprised that her boyfriend was such a dominant person and also a good kisser!

 

Morgan knew this was a fight that she couldn't win! She soon needed to breathe from all this kissing, so she lets her lover boy dominate her wet cavern. At last, Inigo parted his kiss since the two needed oxygen while they both gasped for air.

 

Not too soon the dancer began peppering kisses, starting with her lips and down towards her neck and there, Inigo sucks on the side of Morgan's neck leaving a purple love bite, showing everyone that she's already taken.

 

"Mmmh~ Inigo..." Morgan softly moans from the soft kiss that he had planted on her. Inigo's sudden lust soon took over his consciousness and there he went to grab Morgan's legs and spread them apart, catching Morgan by surprise. Morgan knew what was bound to happen next and it frightened her but also made exited at the same time.

 

Inigo the shifts his large shaft as he presses into Morgan's entrance, pleading for entrance. Morgan was unsure what to do, she could feel her body tingling from the sensation. All the sudden; Inigo began rubbing the tip of his cock into Morgan's clitoris. This sudden action made Morgan's excitement go on a whole new level. She had never felt something like this before and she is LOVING IT!

 

"Ahh~! Inigo please! Put it inside me! I want it now!" The young tactician demanded for the dancer's sausage. Inigo changes his smile into a huge grin, he got exactly what he wanted. He aims his cock into her vagina, guided by his left hand; placing in front of it.

 

The view of her sweet pussy was beautiful, Inigo could see that with little play had made Morgan very wet. He soon inserts his penis very slowly, inch by inch as he enters her inside. Morgan's eyes widened at the feeling of pleasure as she swallowed his cock with her vagina. The feeling of her walls felt just too good for Inigo, he loved every bit of he spent inside her in which soon he forgot that she too is a virgin. The careless dancer kept digging inside her entrance until he felt her wall's resistance and broke through it, the man soon breaks her hymen. This send a shock of pain throughout her nerves. "Kyaaaa~!!!" It was a bit painful, but thanks to the teasing Inigo has been giving her, the pain left rather quickly and turned to pleasure.

 

"My, my! I'm sorry my love, I just couldn't stop thinking of how tight you are." Now he began to pick up the pace, going faster and faster. The dancer's thrust were powerful with each thrust, sending Morgan's breasts jiggling madly as she lay down in bed. "Ah! Ah! Ahhh~!" Morgan tried to contain her loud moans by biting her bottom lip, but the sexual flavor was too much for her to handle.

 

Inigo took hold of Morgan's soft creamy breasts from jiggling too much, as he kneaded and moulded with them using his hands. The dancer gently used his both thumbs in each hands to play with each of Morgan's pink rock hard nipples; as he swirled and flicked it while pumping inside her senselessly.

 

Morgan was loosing it! This pleasure was too much to handle as her mind became clouded by this moment; only thinking of one thing the entire night, it was that she loves having sex!

 

Inigo wondered what it would be to suck on those tasty nipples of Morgan's. He lowered his face on left nipple and started sucking and rubbed his tongue all over her nipple, seeing the other didn't get enough attention he soon switched over, giving it the same treatment.

"In—ingo! G—go faster! PLEASE!" Hearing her plea, Inigo thrusts faster as he shifts his anaconda like penis inside her.

 

"Har—der! HARDER!" Now she wanted more force, Inigo angles his position to finally hit the g-spot of Morgan's. And when he does, he smashes his cock harder than ever sending Morgan into 'pleasure land'. The dancer grips her hips for full control over her body as he goes faster, harder and deeper. Morgan's eyes rolled behind her back and gasped for breath whenever Inigo pumps inside her.

 

The little tactician soon didn't realize that the pleasure was too much to handle and screamed, "Inigo! I'm cumming!" The girl cums and coats the dancer's long penis. Inigo knows that he was about to climax just about any moment now! He had to pull out, but Morgan was just too tight and felt soo good to let go! "My dear! I'm going cum soon!" Morgan didn't care any less as she was lost in thoughts of sex!

 

The man's cock began twitching as he came, Inigo immediately pulled out his penis as he came, spraying some semen into Morgan's belly. Hoping that he hadn't overstayed his cock inside her, fearing that he got her pregnant tonight. Inigo soon joined Morgan as he lay down beside her on their bed. Although Morgan's already asleep as she was knocked out cold from all the screaming and screwing that she received while she was sensitive after climaxing.

 

Inigo brushes his beloved dear's hair and whispers her goodnight. He had hope that they would do this again soon, little did he know that this might be his last before Morgan breaks up with him a little later.


	3. Heartbroken Tactician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin enters Morgan’s room as he tries to find out what been going on with Morgan.  
> While he comforts his beloved daughter.

It had been hours since Inigo left Morgan, it was midnight. Morgan is still depressed from the recent occurrences, _"Why? Why did you love me? When you can't even keep a simple promise!"_ Morgan couldn't cry anymore, even if she tried her tired voice wouldn't let her.

 

All the sudden there was a knock on the door that she heard. Her mind immediately thought it was Inigo, so she reacted instinctively with her cry of anger. "GO AWAY INIGO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!!!" Morgan lets out her anger at full throttle, only to realize that the person who knocked on the door as the person behind opened it wasn't Inigo.

 

The man who came inside Morgan's room was none other than Robin, her father.

"Morgan, Are you alright? Your mother and I could hear you screaming and throwing stuff earlier." Robin walks slowly towards his daughter. While Morgan kept quiet, not giving a reply to her father.

 

"Did something happened between you and Inigo, my dear? You seem like you don't want to see him for a reason." Morgan just kept quiet again as she looked down, not wanting to face her father.

 

"Listen Morgan, I'm your father you can tell me anything. Look I know something bad happened between you and Inigo, whatever it is. It can be fixed." _It can be fixed_. She thought to herself, she thinks that the problem is to damaged to be repaired.

 

Morgan didn't know what to do but, she had tell her father about her relationship with Inigo had ended and that he got her pregnant. Morgan finally looked at her father's gentle caring eyes, while she placed her right hand on her belly. "Umm... Daddy I have a problem, I think you can see it from my body..." She couldn't explain it properly to him, so she told her father with the hint to look at her belly.

 

"Ooohhh~ Morgan! There's nothing wrong with gaining weight. It perfectly normal. If Inigo called you fat! I'm so gonna blast him with my wind spell!" No! Robin doesn't understand that she's not fat! She had to explain him with correction.

 

"Dad! I am not gaining weight! Inigo kept breaking his promise to stop hitting on other girls, so we broke up today and now! **NOW! HE GOT ME PREGNANT!** " Morgan's mood swings suddenly changed as she began screaming at her loving father; before she finally realized, it was too late. Robin, her father.... He stood still shocked with his mouth wide open.

 

**———To Be Continued———**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapter will be coming up sooner or later. Leave a comment if you guys have anything to say, I guess.... Thanks for reading by the way.


	4. Daddy’s little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin shocked with his daughter’s revealing secret as he tries to calm her down and reason with her.

_"NOW! HE GOT ME PREGNANT!"_ Pregnant... those are the words he didn't expect to hear from his lovely little girl. Robin and Lucina had conceived Morgan in their timeline, he now worries as he has to take care of two pregnant women in his family. No! Robin thinks that Inigo has to be a responsible boy and man up and raise his child with Morgan! After He beats the crap out of Inigo first, that is what he thought.

 

Lucina being 6 months pregnant is already terrifying with her mood swings, now he has to deal with two pregnant women! Robin began sweating hard at this thought of his two beloved girls screaming at him.

 

"Morgan, how long have you been pregnant?" Robin scratches the back of his head nervously while asking his daughter.

 

"I uhhh... I don't know, probably 4 weeks in? That's how long since the last time I've had.... _sex_...." Morgan was to nervous to even say the last part of her sentence, she was scared that her father would scold her for having sex at such a young age.

 

"Was it forced Morgan? If so, I'll have to kill him myself!" Robin took out his tome and furiously walked towards the exit with purpose to take out Inigo and ask questions later. But before he could walk out and open the door, Morgan immediately stops him.

 

"Daddy don't kill him please!" Morgan plea reacted on instinct, she hated the dancer for breaking her heart multiple times. But she deeply felt that she still loved him very much. Morgan started tearing up, the sight of seeing Morgan sad changed Robin's fury into sympathy.

 

Robin would do many cruel things to whoever harms her precious jewel of a daughter's feelings. But Inigo is lucky, for now anyways. Robin embraces his daughter in a loving hug as he comforts her. "I'm sorry Morgan. I won't kill him, but I will hurt him **horribly** , for harming your emotions." Robin specifically states one word. "Don't worry Morgan, I'll teach him a lesson so good! That he'll never harm you ever again."

 

Morgan always had known that her father was a bit of overprotective when it came to her. But she never saw the side of him, to the point he'd _kill_ the man she once loved. "Daddy.... Please don't hurt him too badly, just try not to wreck his handsome face. Pretty please?" Morgan pleaded on her knees, looking up to her father with her cute puppy eyes.

 

 _Dammit!_ Robin thought to himself, Morgan's cuteness plus the puppy eyes were one of his biggest weakness. He couldn't resist his own daughter and wouldn't dare harming her feelings no matter what, she surely is 'Daddy's little girl'

 

"Fine~ I'll have a little chat with your ex-boyfriend first, before I beat the crap out off him.... With care." Robin hugs Morgan before setting off to find the dancing swordsman, Robin already has a weakened thunder spell readied and it has Inigo's name written all over it!

 

 _Inigo_.... She can't understand why she still cared for him, after all the trouble he had caused her. Morgan felt horribly evil for neglecting Inigo's apology as she screamed at him and hurt him physically. Deep down, Morgan still loved him, she just hoped that he'd forgive her actions earlier on. From here, Morgan crawls back to her bed and cried quietly.

 

**———To Be Continued———**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin will be confronting Inigo in the next chapter as he beats him up.
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos if you people can.
> 
> Don’t forget to read my other fanfics if you have time.


	5. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin who’s been searching for Inigo finally finds him, resting in his father’s barracks waiting for his impending doom. 
> 
> In which arrived just too soon, as he gets a beating that he’ll never forget.

__Robin marches menacingly towards Frederick's barracks, hoping to find Inigo there. But when Robin reaches inside all he met was a tall armored knight, one that stood tall with height of 6'4. Robin was no small man as he was only 4 inches smaller than Frederick. Frederick was about to leave his quarters for a midnight patrol around the castle grounds until Robin showed up in front of him as Frederick sips his cup of coffee.

 

"Where's Inigo, Frederick?" Robin spoke in a low menacing tone that caught the wary knight's attention. "What for milord Robin?" Frederick is surely unaware of Inigo's current situation and took another sip of his delicious coffee.

 

"You know what's up Frederickson, your son Inigo. Broke my daughter's heart, made her break up with him and got he got her pregnant!" The knight wasn't so wary as he spat out the coffee he was drinking, not expecting those words to come out of Robin's mouth.

 

Frederick didn't understand that his son's relationship with the King's granddaughter had turned sour. Sure his son told him stories of how many times Morgan had scolded him for hitting on other women, even though he was already dating Morgan. Frederick's lectures on being a gentleman surely didn't do Inigo any good as his son continued to hurt his dear friend's daughter to the point of forcing her to break up with him.

 

Though his own son hasn't left his room inside his barracks, ever since earlier on.

 

"I'm very sorry for my son's despicable actions, I will very much take his position for his punishment." Frederick wishes no harm on his son, even with the cost of his health bowing his head to Robin.

 

"That won't do Frederick, I have to settle this punishment for him right now!" Robin ignoring Frederick as he enters the knight's bedroom hoping to find Inigo, finally so he can get his payback for Morgan. At last the dancer was finally found by Robin, Inigo was just sitting down on Frederick's bed as he looks over to Robin who enters the room. Inigo knew this was coming and prepared for the worst. Inigo didn't run, didn't plea for mercy or cry for help. Inigo told himself that this is his consequence and he had it coming, he just hoped that his parents wouldn't take Robin's anger personally, especially his father.

 

Robin had his eyes locked and loaded at his daughter's ex-boyfriend, his hands clenched opens up and lifts up a single finger. _"Thunder..."_ The Grandmaster silently whispers his weakened spell, enough to stun Inigo, who soon landed face first into the ground as he groaned in pain. Frederick and Olivia who was next door to Frederick's barracks rushed inside to see their son on the ground.

 

Robin picks up Inigo and delivers 5 brutal punches straight into his gut, causing the dancer to cough out some blood. Olivia who saw this cried in terror as she pleaded for Robin to stop. Poor Olivia had to witness her own son getting beaten up, while Frederick stood still with shame. That was until he decided to get in.

 

Frederick soon blocks Robin and stretches his arms covering his son Inigo with his enormous body. "Robin, please hit me instead! It's my fault for being such a failure of a parent that my son turned out like this." Frederick begged Robin to stop while Olivia rushed over to her damage and bleeding son, hugging him tightly.

 

"Frederick! What is the meaning of this?" Olivia's voice was shaky as she asked confused and terrified of the situation.

 

"Mo—ther... it's ok... I deserved this for hurting Morgan's feelings." Inigo smiles at his mother before coughing out more blood. Robin had promised his daughter not to hurt him terribly, so he decided that he'll stop his assault. But before that, Robin delivers a powerful right hand towards Frederick's right cheek, causing the knight to stumble; falling bum first into the ground. The knight was surprised to witness such strength from Robin, who mostly only used his tome in combat. While Frederick tries to recover trying to stand back up from the sheer might he received earlier.

 

Robin adds insult to injury with a vicious statement. "I hope your son hasn't gotten other women pregnant besides Morgan. If your son, ever tries to hurt my daughter again, I will personally end him with no remorse." Robin didn't hold anything back as he looked Olivia in the eye with his comment before finally leaving Inigo and his family alone.

 

Olivia wanted to believe that this was just all a bad dream. She knows that the Robin she met is a loving, caring person who tried to help Olivia save up money for her own stadium to perform on.

 

**———To Be Continued———**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out by Friday or Saturday.
> 
> Remember to leave a kudos if you enjoy this story and comment if you want to.  
> Subscribe to my page if you want to, I guess... Anyways! Thanks for reading!


	6. Inigo’s Suffering

Olivia grabbed a handkerchief from Frederick's desk and wiped the blood that Inigo had coughed earlier from Robin's devastating blows. "My baby.... My poor, boy. Why? Why did you hurt Morgan's feelings!?" Olivia started sobbing for her son suffering and for his rude actions. "Morgan never once in her life hurt your feelings... So why did you keep hurting her?" Inigo was sad that the fact Morgan never broke her promises, she didn't flirt with other men, she always forgave him and she was always supportive to him. But him? Inigo was a disappointment. Inigo couldn't even look or reply at his parents right now, as his mind is clouded with plenty of negative thoughts.

 

She should have chosen someone else. Why was it that she chose him? Those thoughts of his clouded his mind. He wanted to tell himself that he didn't deserve her, deep down inside his heart. He needed Morgan more than ever.

 

Frederick finally recovered from Robin's attack and walked towards his son. Frederick soon grabbed his son's neck by his collar and whip his gigantic right fist into the dancer's handsome face. His force left Inigo a black eye on his left and woke him up from his clouded thoughts. "How could you get someone pregnant! How desperate are you with women!? I taught you better than this Inigo!" Olivia couldn't take on what was happening anymore and ran out of Frederick's room while she cried. She couldn't handle seeing her family being like this, it broke her heart.

 

Inigo looked into the ground unable to reply. "Tell me... HOW MANY OTHER DID YOU GET PREGNANT!?" Frederick snapped, he couldn't tell what was worse. Frederick being mad or Robin's wrath.

 

"Only one. Just Morgan, father...." Frederick didn't want to deal with his own son right now, so he left his room. Before Frederick left, he gave Inigo a warning. "You better apologize to that girlfriend of yours before all of this gets out of hand." Frederick didn't even look at his own son while he talked, this just showed how much Frederick is disappointed with Inigo.

 

 _I already did apologize to her. And she rejected it._ Inigo was too afraid to see Morgan again, but he needed to say sorry to her, even if she hates him. He wouldn't mind that they'll never be together again, but he couldn't imagine Morgan raising their child all by herself or with.... _another_ man.

 

Inigo didn't want the thought of looking at the future where his child grows up with another man, thinking of him as their 'real' father, while Morgan lies that Inigo isn't the biological father. Inigo's tears escaped his eyes, falling into the ground quietly.

 

Inigo tried to stop crying as starts to hit himself with a bunch of slaps to his cheeks. "Stupid! Idiot! Dummy! Why do you have to be such an idiot Inigo?!" He asks himself while slapping himself with each word. Both of his cheeks were now bright red from all the self harm, he inflicted on himself. Inigo felt like wanting to end himself, but he's too much of a coward to do it; not to mention that he wants to be there for his child.

 

Inigo was all out of options, it was time he went to sleep, after all tomorrow's going to be a long day if he were to apologize to his dear Morgan.

 

Inigo crawls into the top of his father's bed, being kicked out of his previous room where he stayed with Morgan's. He misses  Morgan's and his that they once shared in the royal castle, he wanted to do many more with Morgan.

 

Inigo craves for her delicious creamy sexy body once more, in reality he can't have another one anymore. He wanted to kiss her and flirt with her, telling her that she was like a diamond to his eyes and how her beautiful voice could soothe any beast.

 

The dancer closes his eyes shut and tried his hardest not to worry himself. He expected Morgan to tell him 'goodnight' before going to sleep, but when he opens his eyes and looked around his sides for her. She wasn't there. Inigo soon fell asleep from all the tiring and painful events that happened today.

 

**———To Be Continued———**


	7. It was all just a bad dream

"Inigo... Inigo! Wake up!" The dancing swordsman opens his eyes widely as he rubs them with his hands, slowly. He then begins to scout this surroundings and his thoughts are filled with questions. _Huh? This is strange, why does this room look familiar?_

 

That's because when he realized that the room he's in, is the one that Morgan and he shared. He suddenly looked at the smooth voice that woke him up, Inigo was shocked to see the person beside him on the bed. It was none other than Morgan and she's happily smiling, showing her usual 'happy go lucky' attitude towards him as always.

 

The dancing swordsman began tearing up, he knew that all of those bad things that happened to him were just nightmares. None of it was real, he wanted to double check if all of this were real. He placed his left hand on Morgan's belly and began rubbing it; checking to see if she was pregnant, turns out there's no lump in her stomach. Morgan tilts her head to the side while smiling at the confusion of why her boyfriend is about to cry. But she completely ignored it when he she felt being ticked.

 

Morgan was laughing from all the ticklish feeling of her belly being rubbed. Inigo wanted to make sure just one last time.

"Morgan do I have a black eye on my left? Are you pregnant? And do you still love me?" Inigo began firing so many questions that Morgan had to stop him with a kiss in the lip. The sensation felt so real to Inigo.

 

Morgan soon had to separate from the kiss and gave Inigo her reply. "Oh Inigo! I'm not pregnant and of course I love you, but if you don't. You surely will get a black eye on you left." Of course, she talked in a harsh jokingly manner like she most of the time she does towards him while giving him a wink.

 

The man sure is glad that their relationship is still going pretty strong. He didn't want to break her heart anymore, from now on he'll lovingly look after her. Inigo once more wanted to prove his love to only Morgan, how could he do this? By asking her, if she wanted to have sex with him.

 

"Morgan, honey. I'll show you how much I really love you." Inigo's voice spoke in a very sexy way, that made Morgan blush bright tomato. Inigo began undressing himself once more, it was like a reward. He always wanted to have more sex with his girlfriend. All she did was nod, she knew that this was about to get wild, so she took her top off.

 

Inigo couldn't wait to see her delicious curvy body once more. As Morgan lifts her tank top up slowly, revealing her belly all the way to her under boob. Inigo quickly got excited all the sudden, but the dancer's eyes opened once more....

 

This time it was in a different room... It was the room of his father, Inigo knew that  it was too good to be true. He wishes that he could stayed in his dream, where everything was great and that he and Morgan were still together. All he could do now is cry, but later on the afternoon today. He has no choice but to confront Morgan one last time and he hopes that this will be all over soon.

 

**———To Be Continued———**


	8. A Vision of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream that Morgan had seen, with her future daughter and her husband as a family that she wanted to have. All actions were regretted for dumping Inigo.

Morgan woke up and everything felt weird. She was like in a dream, her surroundings are so beautiful; it was because she was in a field. In a distance a sweet childlike voice could be heard.

 

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at this pretty flowers I got for you two!" Morgan turns around to see a blue haired girl with Inigo's hairstyle, she was about 8 years old from the looks of it. Morgan wonders who was that other young blue haired girl that had Inigo's looks and her own hair color?

 

The little girl ran through Morgan like a phantom and into the open arms of older female that looked like.... Morgan itself. Morgan couldn't believe what she was seeing, she was shocked! Is this what her daughter looks like in the future?

 

The small girl gives some daisies and sunflowers towards older Morgan and older Inigo!? The two pairs embraced their young daughter in their loving open arms, hugging the young one.

 

"My my Soleil! You sure gathered A LOT of flowers for your mother and I!" Inigo picked up his daughter and threw her into the air and catches her again. This terrified older Morgan and told the two to be careful; while Soleil and Inigo laughed at Morgan's worries.

 

Soleil.... So that's what her daughter is called. It was a beautiful sight to Morgan that she started crying tears of joy, she wanted to have a happy family like this with Inigo. But her tears turned into sadness, remembering that the had broken up. She wishes that it never happened and that this is the future she'll be receiving, rather than a dark and grim one.

 

Morgan slowly paces herself towards her future family and soon turned into a sprint, she reaches out her right arm with an open hand. Hoping she'd get a single chance to grab a hold of her future daughter, all is futile because she happens to be a phantom in this dream. Unable to touch and feel anything, only able to phase like a ghost. Morgan sits down in defeat and crawled into a ball position, while covering her ears, she didn't want to hear her older self having so much fun with her future daughter and older Inigo. Morgan clenched her teeth tighter, shut her eyes and clasped her ears. She wanted to have this, she wanted it to stop. She wanted to experience this for herself in her reality.

 

Then suddenly Morgan woke up from her dream, she hoped to stay there and experience more of what she could have.

 

**———To Be Continued———**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll probably have to end this story quick, my mind is about to hit a wall as I’m a running out of ideas. Unless you guys are okay with me taking time on making more.


	9. Father in SERIOUS TROUBLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After explaining of Morgan’s situation and what Robin had done to poor Inigo’s family. His wife, Lucina soon lectures he’d beloved husband.
> 
> With pain.

*ゴゴゴゴゴゴ* The sheer aura around Lucina could be felt like a bunch of knives about to stab someone heart, as she stares at Robin.... Menacingly.

 

* _SLAP_ * "Why would you do that to her boyfriend!?" The pregnant Lucina unleashes her might with a powerful right hand slap, that left Robin's right cheek; crimson red. The tactician fell over his butt from feeling the strength of his princess, his wife.

 

There are three people in the world that Robin feared the most. Morgan his lovely daughter, who he cared a lot for. Lucina was the second one, he is more afraid now because of her being pregnant. Lastly is Chrom, when Robin announced that he and Lucina had to get married due to him getting her accidentally pregnant, Chrom enraged beat the crap out of his best friend, Robin that day.

 

"Th—ey  aren't even dating anymore! Besides he screwed our daughter's heart and..... you know.... _her insides?_ " Robin tried to justify his means, but somehow made it worse. "It's not Inigo's fault that he got our daughter pregnant, remember Morgan gave him consent and she should've known the consequences." Lucina lectures Robin, telling him that this was partially Morgan's fault.

 

"The same thing could be said for you, Lucina! Six months ago after the war, you knew the consequences as well. Now look at you! We had to make an excuse to quickly get married because you wanted to have sex with me and got you pregnant." Lucina knew, that Morgan had done the same action she's done. Lucina wanted to take her relationship with Robin to the next level, she wanted to find out what true love felt like on the bed. She regrets doing and not doing it at the same time.

 

Back then Lucina was always fond of Robin's body once she accidentally walked in on him at the men's changing room. She couldn't forget the sight of his naked body. Those muscular well toned hairless abs, that light would reflect back. His skinny yet muscular body that was always covered behind that thick coat of his. His wide pecks that could be seen through his tank top of his made Lucina's mouth water. She wanted to feel every bit of him, even his anaconda like penis that suddenly sprung up when the two had sex for the first time.

 

"I know Robin! I'm just curious of what it felt like back then. I—I mean I did love it... doing it with you... but that doesn't mean you had to beat up Inigo's family!" She was right, Robin doesn't seem to regret his actions until the deed was finally done, he was blinded by rage and vengeance so much that he ended up hurting his friends.

 

* _SLAP_ * "Ooouch!!!" Robin once again receives an agonizingly painful slap, this time with a backhand. It was more painful than the last. "Wha!? What was that one for?" Robin was whimpering in pain as he rubs his left cheek that got backhanded. "That. That was for unnecessarily assaulting Inigo's family. Now go out there and apologize!" Robin quickly got up and ran off their room, before he experiences another critical hit from his wife.

 

 

**< ———To Be Continued———**


	10. Dancer does not dream of Blueberry Girl Senpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inigo couldn’t get the image of the dream he had about Morgan last night, he decided that his stress as to be relieved somehow.

Inigo still can't stop thinking about the dream he had last night. His entire time was completely stressing him out and he needed to relieve himself somehow. He couldn't get the picture of Morgan in his mind, he goes to the bathroom in his father's barracks and subconsciously took his pants off and places his right hand on his cock. Not forgetting that he locks the door just in case.

 

The boy started softly massage his cock while thinking of Morgan's delicious pregnant body, that he dreamt of touching one more. He needed to do this badly, it's unhealthy for him to stay depressed. As he slowly rubs his cock until it was long as a snake, he immediately picks up the pace a bit faster. Now he was dreaming of many lewd positions he could do with Morgan, he thought of the feeling of his penis being massaged in between Morgan's double d sized breasts. "Mmmmh~ Oh Morgan..." Inigo silently whispers his pleasured moans, hoping that no one would hear him.

 

Inigo imagines the feeling of Morgan's soft creamy breasts rubbing his member as she sucks the tip like a vacuum cleaner. Inigo now begins to beat up his 'meat stick' faster and harder now, while he thinks of stating his 'Alpha Male' by dominating Morgan's tight vagina as she pleaded for him to stop.

 

The feeling of jacking off was too great for Inigo, that his cock begins twitching, realizing that he was about to climax. "Aaah~ Morgan baby! I'm cumming!" He shouts out loud inside the enclosed bathroom and took aim at the toilet as he ejects his load into it. All the sudden he felt relieved and tired from such pleasure, then he heard footsteps outside the bathroom.

 

**< ———To Be Continued———**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is quite short, I’m working on the next one. Hopefully I’ll have it uploaded by the end of today, if I’m not too lazy.
> 
> Props to the people who understood the title reference. From a certain favorite anime of mine.


	11. The ‘Golden Experience’ of Making Morgan (Prequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a backstory of how Robin got Lucina pregnant six months before. This chapter contains lemon!

The war was won, the battle of Grima had been devastating, especially for Morgan and Lucina. Robin's wife and daughter watched him sacrifice himself to take out the very being that was about to destroy the world. Robin had promised both Chrom, Morgan and Lucina that he wouldn't give up his life, but he lied. Before Robin disappeared into nothing he lets out a final smile as tears rained down from his eyes, looking at his family one last time.

 

Altogether, it wouldn't be the last time, in just a few weeks, Robin was found by Chrom and Lissa lying on the grass unconscious. The two soon woke him up and brought him back to their castle. The Shepherds celebrates the return of their prized tactician, that had saved their lives constantly. But the ones that missed Robin the most, was his family. Once Morgan and Lucina heard the news of Robin's survival and arrival at the palace. The two crashed into Robin with sweet embrace and almost crushing him to death with their loving hugs!

 

"Father!.... Oh Father!" Morgan cries into Robin's tactician coat, still hugging him like a koala. The same could be said for Lucina as she cried over Robin's shoulder. Robin's coat surely wasn't water resistant, sucking up all of the two females' tears of joy. Both girls had to let go of Robin later, unless they wanted him dead for real this time.

 

The next day, Lucina who had woken up beside Robin, she curiously touched his face to check to see if he was real and that he actually came back. *Groans* Robin suddenly woke up from the sudden touches on his body from Lucina. "Uhh.... Lucina, what's wrong?" Lucina has dreamt the day of finally feeling her boyfriend's smoking hot body, she also did this just to see if he was still with her.

 

"I'm just making sure that you're actually here, Robin. Ever since the day I accidentally walked in on you, seeing you naked made me wonder." Robin couldn't picture what she was about to say next. "I've wanted to always make love with you, I want you to make love with me with that strong body of yours that I've dreamt of touching." Lucina slowly slides her fingers inside Robin's tank top, from feeling Robin's rock hard abs all the way up to his pecks; while she circle her finger around his nipples.

 

Seeing that she wanted this, Robin takes Lucina's hand off his chest. Lucina was disappointed from the fact Robin didn't want her feeling him, but that was far from the truth. As Robin takes off his top revealing his sexy muscles that his wife had been craving for. Lucina's face brightens and begins to explore every part of Robin's macho body with her soft hands.

 

Robin getting all jealous, while his girlfriend gets to feel all of him, he decided to turn the tides. The tactician planned his next operation to strike back, doing so he grabs his Lucina's pink nightgown and pulled it, ripping it apart.

 

Experiencing the sight of Lucina's marvelous thin body, her chests being flat like an a cup. Her slim stomach, no wonder her disguise as a man worked in he first place. Robin thought of Lucina giving him a titty fuck, but her breasts were too small to do the job, saddening the tactician.

 

Robin lowers his face into her breasts and gives one of each in turns an arousing lick with his tongue, circling around her now rock hard nipples. "Gah—ha! Robin!" Lucina was surprised at her boyfriend possessing such a skill with his sharp tongue that continued to pleasure her as she moans in surprise. Robin wanted to tease her even further, now he began sucking on Lucina's nipples pretending to be breastfed by his girlfriend as he licks her nipples still.

 

Lucina tried to hide her moans from her lover by biting her lower lip to prevent her sexual moans from escaping. This plan wouldn't work whatsoever, Robin wanted to hear more of her beautiful voice, he decided that there was only one way to forcefully get it.

 

First, he teased her nipples one last time as he bit her left and pulled it with his teeth as he licked the tip with his tongue. Lucina clenches her fist and closed her eyes hoping that the teasing would be over soon. She proved to be quite an adversary in the bed. Robin had to take it to the next level, by going lower.

 

One thing Lucina didn't notice was that her pants and underwear were suddenly all gone in a single pull from Robin's strength. Robin takes a closer look at Lucina's womanhood and gave himself a smell of it. The smell was pretty sweaty and he had wondered how she'd taste like. Robin's face got to close until his lips and nose made contact with her entrance, Lucina's eyes widened in terror. Her boyfriend started out eating her entrance with his tongue as Robin licks her labia.

 

Lucina tried her best to hide her moans, but this was soon proven to be futile. Robin stares at Lucina's clitoris and his face widened in happiness, knowing that this will get her to finally lose her head off. Robin starts off by peppering kisses into her clit then shifts forwards to circling his tongue around her clitoris. This was it, Lucina had never felt so good in her entire life as she lets out a loud contagious moan that escaped her mouth. "AAAAHH!!! Robin!" The sensation of her moan turned on Robin, as his cock rectified and pleads to escape his tight pants. Before that Lucina had reached her limit and had cum, squirting her juices into Robin's face. Robin didn't mind any of this as he just licks all of her, tasting her flavors one last time with his long tongue.

 

Just before Lucina thought it was over, Robin sooner proved her wrong. Right before her eyes, the man she loved stood erect with his anaconda like penis. _Oh dear Naga! H-he's too **BIG** to fit inside me!?_ Robin's cock was about 9 inches long and was also thick.

 

Next thing Lucina knew was that her boyfriend was pressuring the tip of his cock on her womanhood, pleading for entrance. "Robin please wait! I just came! I—I'm still sensitive! Waaaah~!" Before Lucina knew it, her boyfriend presses his cock forward inside her wet pussy.

 

The feeling of being inside Lucina was wonderful, her insides were so wet that it made it easier for his penis to plow through her, including her hymen. Lucina groans in pain from her virginity breaking, but thanks to her recent orgasm, the pain soon faded away and turned into an immeasurable pleasure.

 

Lucina's blood dripped from her entrance, when Robin saw this he was terrified that he had hurt her. The man thought that he'd been too greedy of her body for his desire that he forgot about her health. "Lucina I- I am very sorry! I'll pull out immediately."

 

Lucina launching her legs to wrap around her boyfriend's waist to prevent him from pulling out, this showed that she wanted more of him and she was okay now.

 

Robin's monstrosity of a cock began pumping in and out of Lucina's pussy, she was still very sensitive from the last fucking she got. Her eyes rolled behind her head and her breathing became ragged with each thrust Robin made inside her. She was lost in thoughts, the feeling of this pleasure was so great that she started to get even tighter, as if she wanted to crush Robin's cock and never letting go!

 

Lucina didn't even bother shielding her moans anymore, because she wildly screamed in pleasure as Robin got faster and faster with each pump! "Har—der! HARDER ROBIN!" She commanded him and he soon followed, Robin grips Lucina's hips and angles her trying to find her g-spot and when he does. Robin decided to demolish that spot of hers hardcore! The man soon loses accuracy with him going faster making him miss her spot and go deeper inside her; until he was ramming her cervix!

 

Robin was losing it! The pleasure was too much to handle. Lucina who was now quiet as she had been screwed senselessly until she passed out was out of commission. But Robin wasn't done yet, he wanted to have his own orgasm, he needed to relieve himself. That time soon came earlier than expected as he began to slow down, tired from fucking. His cock began to twitch before he eventually cums inside Lucina, spraying gallons of his baby juice inside her, while Robin's vision faded into nothing except for white. Robin follows Lucina as he also falls fast asleep beside her, exhausted from their sexy sex that they've given each other.

 

Little did Robin know, things are about to get hectic really quickly.

 

**< ———To Be Continued———**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will feature a part two, with Robin getting into trouble with Chrom about getting his daughter pregnant. 
> 
> I’m not sure if I should separate the prequels into a different story.
> 
> Should I change the name of the title to a plural? 
> 
> Anyways leave a comment and kudos if you’re enjoying this story so far!


	12. The ‘Golden Experience’ of Making Morgan Part 2 (Prequel)

It was morning, the sun was shining bright through the windows and the sleeping tactician soon woke up. Robin sits up and rubs his eyes yawning in the process of waking up, he looks to his side to see a naked Lucina who is also napping from exhaustion.

 

Robin realized that he was also bare, having that the two made extreme love last night. But one thing stung his mind, Robin rememberers that he forgot to pull out inside of Lucina when he was cumming.

 

Robin's body begins to tremble, his hands were shaking in fear. He didn't plan to become a father with two children with Lucina, what's worse is that he and Lucina aren't even married yet! "Oh my god! What am I gonna do? Dammit! Chrom's going to kill me!" Robin's panicking ended up waking his girlfriend up, Lucina looks up to her boyfriend with tired eyes; but she could see that something was wrong.

 

"R—Robin? Is everything alright?" She ask him with her voice right. Surely Robin had to explain what had happened, he knew that the golden experience he felt was good and all. But that just made the situation worse, Robin looks back at Lucina with fear in his eyes and spoke in a tremulous voice.

 

"Lucina... I-I think I got you pregnant..." He quietly mumbles, he looks at her thighs in which had some dried cum stain of his. Surely he can still remember the gallons of semen that he had ejaculated inside her, filling her belly to the brim that cum had to come out spilling.

 

The idea of having to bare present Morgan at such a young age terrified her. But at the same time made Lucina excited, she wanted to know what it felt like to be mother caring for her baby. Lucina didn't know what to do and she feared of what her father might do to Robin.

 

Robin had to think of an idea to escape Chrom's wrath and so he found a solution. "Lucina, let's get married early! Let's just say I got you pregnant after our marriage." The plan seemed rather smart, but the execution looked horrible if nothing goes to plan. "C'mon let get dressed and address our new situation to your father, Lucina."

 

"O-ok..."

 

The two lovers got off the bed as Robin starts to dress up, while Lucina cleans herself up from the remaining cum stain in her body before dressing up, while Robin patiently waits for her. Now their mission is to persuade Chrom on allowing them to get married earlier than expected, to cover up Lucina's early pregnancy.

 

Robin and Lucina made their way to Chrom and Sumia's room, from there they took a deep breath for a moment before entering. Chrom was already dressed up, as for Sumia who's still in her nightgown laying in bed, reading one of her fanfictions.

 

As the two enter the room, Chrom takes notice of the two lovers while Sumia just kept reading intensely with focus.

 

"Ah my dear friend Robin. What can I do for you and for my sweet baby girl?"

 

"Uhh~ Chrom. Is it okay if Lucina and I forward our marriage a bit earlier, like next week or two?"

 

Chrom was confused of this. "Why? Can't wait for a few more months to finally conceive a child with my daughter?" Chrom said jokingly, not knowing that the two had already conceived present Morgan.

 

"Well... Lucina and I just thought that it would be for the best, what can I say we're just impatient."

 

"I'm sorry, but love has to wait Robin. It'll take time to finalize your marriage. Sooo~ the two of you will just have to wait. Okay?"

 

Robin sighs in disbelief, he couldn't think of a way to persuade his best friend. So he thinks and thinks until Lucina steps in the conversation.

 

"I'm sorry Robin, I can't hide the truth anymore." Chrom looks at Lucina who caught his attention, now confused. Sumia still reading her book while eavesdropping on her daughter's conversation.

 

"Dad what I'm about to tell you and mom, you promise me that you won't hurt Robin. Please?"

 

"Of course I won't hurt Robin! No matter what it is I'll forgive him, after all he gave up his life to save the world from Grima." Robin let's out a sigh of relief, knowing that he won't have his ass handed by Chrom.

 

"Thank you father!" Lucina happily thanks Chrom. At least her father was willing to forgive Robin.

 

"Ok. Here it goes. *Deep breathing* Father.... Robin and I want to fast forward our marriage, because.... Because we had sex last night and I think I'm definitely pregnant...."

 

The room goes completely silent, the last thing that was heard was Sumia dropping her book on what she had just heard. Chrom's mouth was wide open from the surprise. Chrom was speechless, he went up to Robin and placed his left hand on Robin's right shoulder. Before Chrom suddenly launched a surprising right hook into Robin's left cheekbone. The force was so hard that it knocked Robin out cold as he fell into the cold hard tiles of the floor unconscious.

 

"Father! You promised you wouldn't hurt Robin!" Lucina yells at Chrom, while Sumia lay back at the bed unconscious after hearing that her daughter is pregnant. Chrom had definitely no regrets punching Robin, that's what he gets for trying to pull a fast one on him. Thus the story goes on.

 

**———End Of The Epilogue———**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I’ll be making more prequels to the story. I want to focus back on Morgan’s and Inigo’s.


	13. Confused Feelings

It's the second day after breaking up with Inigo and Morgan slept tirelessly thinking about him all night. She regretted everything she said to Inigo, she still loved him even after all those times he broke his promises.

 

Morgan thought to herself, that maybe she's the problem in this relationship. Maybe she should've just grown up and got used to Inigo hitting on other girls. She wanted to say sorry to him, for being a misunderstanding girlfriend.

 

Last midnight in her bedroom, her father terrified Morgan when he told her how he beat the crap out of Inigo. Robin explained every detail on how powerful his punches were, that he compared it to a sledgehammer breaking bones. How his weakened thunder spell could have still killed him easily on accident. Morgan shakes her head left and right, not wanting to remember what her father told her. That night she screamed at her father for being to harsh on Inigo's family, when he told Morgan that he knocked Frederick down and spat venomous words at Olivia.

 

"GET OUUUUT!!!" Morgan screams at her father last night with intense fury. Robin had never seen his daughter lash out on him, he didn't know what he had done. Robin thought he was doing everything to make Morgan happier by harming Inigo and his family for hurting her feelings. Robin left in shame, he was too scared to even apologize to his daughter, if his wife Lucina heard all of this. Lucina surely will slap and scold Robin, for being a terrible father.

 

Today was going to be different, Morgan would like to meet Inigo and express her feelings once more inside her bedroom. She wanted to apologize for her and father's actions. The little bluenette just hoped that her poor dancer isn't critically damaged, especially his handsome looks, his luxurious hair and his sexy eyes that you could stare at all day long. Morgan got off her bed and dressed up on her usual clothing, this time without wearing her tactician coat that she always adored.

 

**———Meanwhile———**

 

Here Robin's head was hung up on Lucina's wrath if he doesn't fix the problem quickly. _Oh my gods! Lucina going to murder me! I-I have find Inigo fast. I know he's probably still at Frederick's barracks!_ Robin rushes through the castle into its grounds leading to the Shepherds' separate place. He soon was able to reach his destination and swiftly opens the room, eyeing the area for Inigo or anyone. But there was no sight of him at all, Robin uncomfortably scratches his head in stress, until he hears a voice? In the bathroom?

 

"Mmmmh~ Oh Morgan..." Robin stood still and heard a small whisper, it sounded like Inigo he thought. But why did he feel pleasured? Was Morgan there in the bathroom with him? Having sex once more? Have they forgiven each other? These thoughts clouds his mind, while Robin thinks of what's actually happening in there.

 

"Aaah~ Morgan baby! I'm cumming!" Inigo screamed in ecstasy inside the bathroom. Robin was stunned on what he had just thought and starts to walk to the bathroom door curiously. Inigo heard the footsteps outside and his face blushed in embarrassment, knowing that someone just had heard him masturbating inside the bathroom. Inigo prayed that it wasn't his mother or father as he sweat in fear.

 

Inigo unlocks the door and opened it slowly and cautiously and when he fully opens it and steps out he saw one person that he didn't want to meet right now. _My-my I'm sooo dead! Robin probably heard me masturbating to Morgan!_

 

There is a shadow in Robin's face where it covered his eyes, his mouth is wide agape in total shock on what he had just experienced. "Inigo...." Robin spoke in a low deadly tone, he menacingly walks towards Inigo. Now Inigo's sweating really hard like a waterfall! _He's going to beat me up again!_ Is what came to Inigo's mind.

 

**< ———To Be Continued———**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably edit this later to make it longer. As much as I want to end this story quickly. I have many ideas on how this path could go.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be a featuring multiple chapters. While you’re at it, read some of my fanfics if you want.  
> Don’t forget to leave a kudos or comments, I guess.....


End file.
